Tetragramism
Overview Tetragramism (named for the four-letter representation of it's deity, IHVE) is a monotheistic religion based around the god known as Iehove. Practitioners of tetragramism believe their god is the only one and do not believe in the existence of other deities. The symbol of tetragramism is a red cross on a white background with a yellow halo behind the cross (see left). The four points of the cross represent the four-letters of IHVE while the yellow halo signifies his grace and blessing. Deity The deity of tetragramism, Iehove (or IHVE), is the single god of the monotheistic belief. Followers of tetragramism believe him to be the one, true god that created the universe and all within it. They see Iehove as benign but firm; rewarding and loving those who accept him but practicing discipline on his children who turn away from his light. Iehove however teaches that violence should only ever be pursued against non-believers only in the name of protecting the right to worship Iehove; that tolerance and education are the proper tools of conversion to tetrgramism. However, Iehove does allow for crusades in his name against those who would attempt to destroy his teachings and followers or those who forsake the love of Iehove irrevocably. Doctrine "At the start of time, there was only the Void and Iehove. Iehove brought his light to the Void and with it sparked creation. He formed the world in the image of a square - the physical manifestation of the Tetragram. It was from this square that Iehove created five more squares and brought them together into the First Block. The First Block was set; and from there, Iehove made more blocks. For three days, Iehove added more and more blocks to the First Block at the center of his new world. On the fourth day, he created the oceans and rivers and placed the sky above. On the fifth day, he made plants and animals to bring life to his world; he set them on the land and in the sea. On the sixth day, he made the Nether and the End to contain the horrors as well as the deep riches of the world. And on the seventh day, before Iehove rested, he placed man onto the earth in his image and fed them a holy broth to make them strong." Iehove created Four Commandments for man to follow. They are: # Thou shall not consume the flesh of another or former man. # Thou shall not steal from your fellow man. # Thou shall honor the Day of Rest (the last day of each season) with the consumption of soup. # Thou shall remember the love and light of Iehove to honor always. Adhering to the Four Commandments, the Sanctum Eccelsia Iehove of Medicus devotes its efforts to spreading the teachings of Iehove, his Commandments and his followers to the whole world. Saints The current four canonized saints of tetragramism are: * Saint Voss, the patron saint of redstone, industry and chickens. His feast day is on Autumnus II. * Saint Sushi, the patron saint of food, potions and livestock. Her feast day is on Autumnus VII. * Saint Kraid, the patron saint of boats, minecarts and transportation. His feast day is on Vernal III. * Saint Zealot, the patron saint of the underground, walls and infrastructure. His feast day is on Estival V. Category:Proposed Religions